the_vargas_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship Of A Life/Transcript
El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Yes we do, that was so simple Pencil Klapof: Wait, Really now? El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Yeah. I wonder why that Martha Vargas was apology to The Vargas Family. Did She Pencil Klapof: Yes. El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Yep! Isn't know about UmbrellaFanatic2019? Pencil Klapof: Yes. El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: Look! That time of a seens like when Katie The Flower Fanatic 1998 was told Juliet Andrea she was so cool (Flashback to KTFF1998 & JATC&SF2019) Katie The Flower Fanatic 1998: Hehe... Juliet Andrea, Am I Look Cool? Hello? Juliet Andrea: Uh. IDK. Katie The Flower Fanatic 1998: Who cares? (Katie The Flower Fanatic 1998 Kicks Juliet Andrea) (Flashback ends always) Juliet Andrea: Ehh... I know that happens when i remember that i was revenge on Katie The Flower Fanatic 1998! but sadly, idk when she did this to me or not. i can't find out where she didn't know me yesterday. like, Seriously? Bubble The Emo Girl Likes Me Everyday. Lol Juliet Andrea: Get it, Bubble The Emo Girl? Geeeeeeet iiiit? Bubble The Emo Girl 2019: Yes? (Juliet Andrea Grabs to BTEM2019 & Hugs her slowly) Pencil Klapof & El Gordo Y La Flaca Fanatic Est. 2016: NO PLEASE! JULIET! STOP IT! (Bubble The Emo Girl Exploded) (Meanwhile...) (Bubble The Emo Girl Recovers from the heaven & Martha Vargas Nearly Look at Her) Martha Vargas: H-Hi Bubble The Emo Girl... Bubble The Emo Girl 2019: Hey Uhh... Who are you? Martha Vargas: It's Me, Martha Vargas... I was apologies to Megan & Cyra for what i have done... Bubble The Emo Girl 2019: Oh. Did They accept your apology? Martha Vargas: Yes. but i was any stuff as a the demon should gets out of me. Bubble The Emo Girl 2019: Ok fine.. i get it (BTEG2019 walks away) Fololo Boy: Bruh! i'm sure for alot of stuffs Falala Girl: Yeah! I know umbrellafanatic2019 isn't know us. Fololo Boy: Yup! Falala Girl: True. i know that happens from the past. Lisa Smith: HELP! Bubble The Emo Girl: Wait! what is that? Fololo Boy: Sorry bubble the emo girl, looks like happens between keep up. Falala Girl: I agree with Fololo Boy. You had to explain to us. Bubble The Emo Girl: Whatever though. i'm serious. Jackie Flasher-Chan 2018: Heyyyy... (Jackie Flasher-Chan 2018 Tries to Love Natalie C. Miller But Natalie C Miller Kicks Jackie Flasher-Chan 2018 in a sky) Lillian Vargas: Woah, Natalie C Miller! Just calm down already. You know you can't kick Jackie Flasher-Chan 2018. No offense. static Lillian Vargas: Sorry about that. theirs no way to straight up. static Celeste Vargas: Hey, hey, hey. Celeste Vargas: Can't you know about what you know where's the sun and moon for? Cyra Vargas: Why? :/ Celeste Vargas: Sis, It's because of that day or night. theirs so many times that happened during the night. but you need to show yourself about your wings in gacha life! Cyra Vargas: Yes Celeste Vargas: But First, I need to proof where is Jessie Brown's outfit look like. Celeste Vargas: To Ask Some Users who just using jessie brown's youtube account. Cyra Vargas: Ok sis. well looks like Jessie Brown is using her youtube account. Celeste Vargas: Jessie Brown need to using her social media accounts, Sis, she had to use other accounts also. Celeste Vargas: Trust me, you could do this! Cyra Vargas: Ok static Celeste Vargas: UGH! Why did she do this now on? -_- static Narrator: And So, The Red Team & other guys are prepare from the produce to others. even though it's just an event of times each month for a banish between Luna Vargas-Chan. Category:Transcripts